We were meant to be
by Juliet Hunter
Summary: Based on Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, the story of two teenagers in love and fighting for it nowadays.
1. Juliet Capulet

**Romeo and Juliet**

**We were meant to be**

**Chapter One**

Juliet Capulet woke up, late as usual. She took a quick look at her watch, which was laid on the desk next to her bed. She yawned and slowly got up, too lazy to hurry up.

"Juliet, when are you coming?" asked her mother, shouting "You're already late."

"I know it. I'm going right away."

School was not a torment to her life, but she did not enjoy it either. It was just part of her schedule, nothing more. She had a couple good friends, and countless fair-weather ones. She simply couldn't help getting as late as she could at school, especially on first days.

"Juliet, take a look at that new guy", said a blond girl sitting next to her. "Isn't he cute?"

"Indeed", she answered, not really interested. Juliet looked out of her window, bored. The guy her friend was talking about was gorgeous indeed with blue piercing eyes and a wonderful smile. He gave her a glance, and she blushed.

"Why are you blushing?", asked the girl again "Did he look at you?"

"No. And I'm not blushing!"

"Yes, you are. You like him already!"

Juliet did not say a word. A sudden feeling had filled her heart and she was not sure of what it was exactly. Even though Juliet tried really hard to pay attention to the classes on that day, she couldn't stop staring at the boy. He studied in the class next to hers and as she sat next to the window, she had a really good view of the young man. He looked at her a couple times more as she tried to pretend she was very concentrated on the class.

It was a tradition of the school to present the new students in the playground during the break, so it was not a surprise for Juliet when the director presented the new boy.

"This is Romeo and he has just moved to our school. I hope you start new friendships here.", he said, grinning.

"I will, thank you.", Romeo smiled, looking directly at Juliet. She blushed again, completely embarrassed.

Despite Juliet expectations, Romeo did not sit next to her. He spent the whole break with a girl she had never seen before.

"Who is she?" asked Juliet.

"Her name is Rosaline and she studies with us since last year" answered her cousin Tybalt, not interested by the guy Juliet couldn't stop staring at. He was some years older then her and was very fond of her.

Juliet looked at that girl she had been talking to during the class. She didn't know her name and never felt guilty for so. Juliet was not the kind of person who really cared about the ones surrounding her and didn't need to. She was not snobbish, only had a serious lack of interest about everyone else.

The Capulet family was very traditional and wealthy, well-known for its rivalry with the Montague family. She had never met any Montague and was not interested in getting to know her rivals.

She was still thinking of Romeo when the classes started again. Juliet tried to forget about him as her classes went on. He really seemed to have a crush on that Rosaline. What did Rosaline have that she did not? Juliet was the prettiest girl in school and was accustomed to being in the spotlights.

Tybalt approached, bringing Juliet back to reality. He grinned at her and gave a colourful card with Costume Party written on capital letters to the girl sitting next to her.

"It's in your house, right?" questioned the blond girl again. Juliet tried to remember her name again, but it seemed to have completely withered away.

"Yes, it is" muttered Juliet. "Friday evening. Don't forget to use a mask!"

----------------------------------------------

N/A: Erm… it's my first time writing a fiction in English so… please, review!


	2. Romeo Montague

**Chapter Two**

Looking at herself in the mirror, Juliet could barely recognize her image. Her heart was beating fast and she couldn't stand the agony of waiting. She was expecting Romeo to show up so she took a deep breath to keep calm.

Finally the party started. Juliet had some difficulty on getting used to walking with the wings of her costume bumping into everybody. She waited for a long time and got more and more nervous as time passed by and he didn't seem to have showed up yet.

"Are you looking for someone?" asked a person she did not recognize at first. Then Juliet noticed it was the blond girl she didn't know the name.

"Yes. For Romeo. Have you seen him?"

The blond girl remained in silence for a moment before speaking.

"Of course he's not coming, Juliet."

"Why not?" Juliet raised her eyebrow behind the mask.

"Because he's a Montague."

Juliet stared at her, feeling her legs tremble. She suddenly felt as if she was about to faint, having problems with paying attention on what the girl was telling her. Everything suddenly started to darken around her and she fainted.

When she woke up, Tybalt was holding her hand with a penetrating look.

"How do you feel?"

"Better now. Thank you, Tybalt."

Tybalt smirked while bowing. Juliet grinned, feeling happy for having him by her side. When he left, she sighed deeply. Romeo was a Montague, so that was the reason why he did not come to the Capulet party.

"May I dance with you, my lady?" asked a soft voice. Juliet tried to recognize the boy in front of her, dressed up as a prince. She could only see his smile, a wonderful mesmerizing one.

"Sure."

They started the waltz and Juliet was surprised how her partner danced well. His feet seemed to be feathers gliding across the floor and she felt like a sweet swan in an endless dance. She wished that moment never ended so she could dance with that mysterious man forever.

"Who are you?", she asked.

"Someone you know", he answered and smiled again.

"I do not remember you. Are you giving me no hints?"

"Maybe one or two." He paused for a second. Juliet knew he wanted to ask her something and was probably trying to get the courage to do so. "Are you a Capulet?"

"Yes, I am. Juliet Capulet. Who are you?"

He remained in silence for a very long time. Juliet was impatient and her heart was about to burst when he finally decided to answer.

"I am your worst enemy and I am completely amazed for your angelic beauty."

Juliet blushed, smiling.

"Why would you be my worst enemy if we barely know each other?"

"Because of a weight I carry since I was born."

"A disease, you mean?"

"No, my lady. A name."

They stopped dancing as the song ended too. Juliet was astonished and the boy was not smiling any longer.

"You are a Montague", she muttered. "You're Romeo."

"Being a Montague is a curse I did not choose to bear." said he quickly, as apologising. "And if falling in love with a Capulet is my chastisement, I accept it gratefully."

Juliet was confused and took her leave quickly. A strong hand held her wrist followed by Romeo's soft voice.

"Please, angelic lady, do not feel threatened by me."

"I am not threatened. Just scared."

"I only came to see you, Juliet." Romeo whispered, while letting Juliet go away.


End file.
